Like, Love, Laps
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Title makes it sound interesting, ne? Lots of random one/two shots of the Perfect pair that plot bunnies invaded with. First chapter: Love and Laps. Second Chapter: Like Sleep, Love Fuji. Seriously...why do the titles sound better than the fic X-x R&R ne?
1. Love and Laps

**This is a ****random one shot I wrote out at college during our horrible presentations!! So my only warning is, is that there's mostly dialogue…and I did try to find a way of putting in some narrative with killing my story. Please believe that. Perfect Pair, and Fuji's whims.**

**I only wrote these two fics because a plot bunny attacked me, and we just finished our final major project at college, so i was going mad with joy and couldn't defend my self! Thus, my two PP fics were born...darn.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PoT…the GP would NOT be split Q-Q**

* * *

Morning practice and as usual Fuji Syuusuke was stirring something up. This time it just happed to involve a certain stoic buchou, who was currently watching the practice matches being held. With a small change in that everlasting smile, Fuji came to stand beside him.

Several minutes past, and Tezuka's eye began to get that irritated twitch.

"Fuji…"

"Hm…?"

"Stop that,"

"Stop what, Tezuka?"

Tezuka suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and glare at the tensai; eye twitching, again.

"Thirty laps around the court."

"Saa…Mitsu's mad," smiled Fuji, innocent as ever.

--

Lunch came around and once again Fuji was not finished with his mind games, purposely seeking out the bespectacled boy where all the regulars had gone to eat lunch outside. He smiled brilliantly and plopped himself next to him, legs crossed on the grass.

"Mitsu?"

"Hn," was Tezuka's irritated reply, irked at the way he was addressed.

"I love you."

"…" The sound of the regulars freezing, and the twitch in their buchou's eye as his patience wore down, echoed across their area.

"Saa, is something wrong?"

"Fuji?"

"Hai."

"Thirty laps around the building."

--

This time Tezuka was expecting it. What ever the tensai said next he was ready for, completely, but it didn't stop the never ending twitch of annoyance that plagued the brunette. Possibly it was because of the close proximity of said tensai, standing too close to him.

"Saa, Tezuka?"

"Fuji." He acknowledged.

"…"

"…"

"Ne Mitsu, let's go on a date!"

The twitch of annoyance resurfaced, fully gaining its revenge as Tezuka mentally scolded himself, now completely distracted from afternoon practice.

"Mitsu?"

"Fifty laps Fuji."

"Hai, Mitsu."

--

Finally the end of the day had come. Every one was leaving the school, happy to be going home to play their latest game, or sulking form the amount of homework they had received. In one person's case he was happy to have done his plot of the day, successfully irking his favourite buchou. So pleased in his thoughts, the honey haired boy didn't notice the person coming up beside him.

"Fuji?"

"Hm…Ah, what is it Mitsu?"

"…" Tezuka seemed to be thinking.

"…hm?"

Tezuka sighed, and stared at the boy, debating internally.

"Ne, Mits- mmph!"

So now here stood Fuji, completely shocked with his back pressed up against the wall, the older boys lips claiming his.

"…"

"…"

"Hm…so it's like that."

"Ah."

"Mm, Mitsu's a good kisser."

Tezuka wanted to complain at the evil twitch continuously haunting him, or maybe it was just the smirking blue eyes in front of him that caused his nerves to be tested,

"Twenty laps Fuji."

"Of course Mitsu."

* * *

**Read and Review…or flame if you feel necessary. It was a spur of the moment thing…and believe me, it was much shorter than this originally! Thank you for Reading this failure of a fic XD Ah what has my writing become...i blame my lack of writing for my ability to tell a story vanishing. Damn.**


	2. Like Sleep, Love Fuji

**I apologise for once again uploading another oneshot...when I should be doing my multi chap fics!! Writers block is evil but since the holidays are coming up, I'll be able to update! I thank you for you patience so please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: don't own PoT, and I'm still irked the GP were split!**

**A\N: uhm it's not angst! Even if the first part sounds it. This is also the shortest story I've wrote I think. XD maybe I'll turn it into oneshot collections...or continue it when other fics are finished.**

* * *

"Tezuka? Tezuka! ...Kunimitsu?" His voice sounded so far away and his eyes were distant as he moved towards the other. He stepped forward, seemingly not knowing where he was going, but getting there all the same, as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

The honey haired boys eyes were closed, and a smile was in place that never seem to go. One thing was different though, as the boy touched his hand to the others shoulder, stirring him slightly; single tears fell slowly down his porcelain cheeks as he rested his down on the older boy.

Finally roused from his sleep, the stoic youth opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness, looking down to find his friend resting on his chest, not all together there.

"Fuji?" He asked, wondering just why the tensai decided to bother him, and in such a manner too.

Fuji didn't move, but Tezuka knew he wasn't sleeping and pulled the boy up with himself, finding him a lot easier to move than expected.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" The question was simple, and said in the same stern voice used so many times before with the tensai's unusual whims. Still he didn't stir but the tears slowly fell, and he continued to mumble out the older boys name.

Frowning, Tezuka raised his hand to the crying boys face and touched his head gently. Fuji didn't react, but Tezuka hadn't expected him to. He sighed lightly and tried to coax some kind of response from his teammate, still sitting on him, with out much success.

After a minute, slowly the tensai fell forward onto his shoulder, his breathing evened out and Tezuka felt the others body completely relax, as opposed to how tense it had been before. Then, much to his confusion, he began to stir.

His eyes flickered open and his breath caught slightly in his throat before clearing. He blinked through the darkness and painfully slowly pushed himself up, hand gripping tightly on the odd surface. Startled to see a body and not his pillow, Fuji threw himself away, landing in the middle of the bed looking completely confused.

"Wh-what the...T-Tezuka?" He asked, still dazed.

_Sleep walking?_ Wondered the stoic boy, eyeing the tensai who was looking around the room completely lost.

"How...?" asked the tensai, looking more thoughtful and placing a hand to his chin. Sapphire eyes flew open and Fuji blinked, shocked, as he moved his hand up his face, following the tear trails numbly.

Not entirely aware of what he was doing, Fuji crawled forward to sit on Tezuka's lap and stared at him questioningly. Tezuka didn't have the answers though, and his gaze softened as Fuji wiped the rest of his tears away.

"Gomen Tezuka,' Fuji laughed awkwardly, not noticing his buchou's expression in the dark.

Resisting the urge to yawn, Tezuka glance briefly at the clock, showing it was nearly three in the morning. He debated it briefly to himself and with an effective movement, caught the tensai's arm before he could move away. He tugged on it lightly causing the now extremely confused boy to loose his balance and fall forward onto Tezuka.

"Sleep,' was Tezuka's only order, before pulling the covers back over them.

Blinking, still half in tired daze, Fuji stared into Tezuka's top, entirely unsure of what to make of the situation. Carefully he moved, resting his head on the others shoulder and breathing in that familiar and comforting smell of Tezuka. Yawning, he relaxed slightly, mumbling into the olders shirt.

"Arigatou."

* * *

**This is really bad, it popped into my head on the way to college today, so i quick and wrote it on my phone. I had the idea of Fuji sleepwalking, but didn't really know how to portray it, so it turned out like this. The initial idea was something a bit stronger, and i might make this into a series of oneshot maybe? Of course that will be AFTER i finsh my other fictions!! **

**Thank you for reading! Dedicated to Mirror of the Ocean for being awesome, Tacuma for just plain putting up with my randomness XD and Lachrymosalblue to tell her to stop being lazy :D :D heh heh!**


	3. Stolen It

**Number three!! Yay...or not. This one's a bit better, it's been so long since I've wrote something other than coursework that my brain frazzled out XD I hope this one's an improvement over the first two! Reviews appriecated, especially since; chapter two of past mistakes (for anyone reading it) is almosy finished!!!!! -dances for joy-**

**Disclaimer: kukuku....if only I owned this...**

**A/N: Fighting the writers block! Yeah Baby!!**

* * *

"Tezuka?"

The brunette inwardly sighed and put down the article he had been reading. "Fuji?"

The shorter boy stood by the table, smiling as per usual, but looking exceedingly awkward as he shifted about. He frowned deeply before turning and walking away, leaving Tezuka alone in the kitchen.

The older male shrugged it off, pinning it down as one of Fuji's odd days and picking the article back up. He was all set to start reading again, when the sound of fast footsteps re-entered the room and a still frowning tensai sped in, giving of a flustered aura.

Tezuka sighed, usually he would ignore the childish vents that the younger boy would have, but in this case he knew he had no choice but to ask.

"Fuji, what's wrong?" He asked, mentally steeling himself for what ever might come.

"I can't find it," was Fuji's simple declaration.

Tezuka didn't really want to know what _it_ was, but he felt the only way to solve this problem, was to know what it was. "What is it, Fuji?"

"...Hm? ...it is... Hm," Fuji broke off, searching around the room taking up his concentration.

"Fuji?"

"Hm? Ah oh right,' Fuji spoke, suddenly remembering his dorm mate had asked him a question. "It was somewhere around here...I know I had it a few moments ago."

Tezuka's nerves began to twitch as the blue eyed boy before him still disregarded his question. He watched as Fuji made his way back into the kitchen, looking in the sink and in the cupboards, opening draws and even looking under the table where he sat.

Suppressing a groan, Tezuka was about to open his mouth again to get some form of explanation from the hazel haired boy, but when he looked up to do so, he found himself staring into a pair of very cerulean eyes.

"Ne, Tezuka you stole it," Fuji said, flat out accusing him.

Tezuka blinked, not quite sure what to make of the accusation. Heck, he didn't even know what _it_ was!

"You stole it all along Tezuka," Fuji declared, frowning and leaning in closer to the confused male.

"Stole what Fuji?" Tezuka managed to ask, barely suppressing the need to kill the boy.

With a quick smirk Fuji leaned forward and pressed his lips briefly onto his stoic friend. "Why, my first kiss of course. Te-zu-ka."

Tezuka blinked at those victorious eyes and stood up, his stoic features showing no emotion or thoughts as he stepped towards the tensai.

"I'm not the thief here," he spoke, before leaning down and returning the favour.

Without another word Tezuka left the room to get ready for college that morning, leaving a flustered and shocked Fuji standing in the kitchen, grinning like a cat.

* * *

**Short but sweet? Or not worth reading? Please Review!**


End file.
